


Listy|Miraculous

by ellizabethnoelllla



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien był przy niej do końca, F/F, Listy, Marinette i Adrien byli małżeństwem, białaczka, brak szczęścia, jedenaście lat, jedenaście listów, listy w rękach Adriena, nie ma nic dobrego, partnerzy, pogrzeb, rozpacz, smutek, szpital, zostało pięć, Śmierć, ślub
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellizabethnoelllla/pseuds/ellizabethnoelllla
Summary: Pięć listów, które Marinette pisała do Adriena.*spoilery do sezonu 1, 2, 3*





	1. Notka od autorki

**Author's Note:**

> Pięć listów, które Marinette pisała do Adriena.   
> *spoilery do sezonu 1, 2, 3*

Listy II, to nie jest kontynuacja pierwszej części listów, która znajduje się gdzieś w pracach na moim profilu. 

Szczegółowy opis Listy II:

Pięć listów które napisała Marinette do Adriena, pisane były na przestrzeni jedenastu lat, aż do jej śmierci przez białaczkę. Mimo że listów było więcej, ostały się tylko te które nie uległy spaleniu, zniszczeniu lub polaniu przez herbatę. Do każdego listu, które napisała Marinette, dodała dwa przypisy, na odwrocie każdego listu z napisanymi piosenkami. Oczywiście pasującymi do każdego z listów. 

 

Życzę Miłego Czytania!

Marinette Dupain-Cheng


	2. ☄ List numer jeden

𝓟𝓲𝓸𝓼𝓮𝓷𝓴𝓲 𝓹𝓻𝔃𝔂𝓹𝓲𝓼𝓪𝓷𝓮 𝓭𝓸 𝓽𝓮𝓰𝓸 𝓵𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓾:

\- 𝓦𝓱𝓸 𝓨𝓸𝓾 𝓐𝓻𝓮 - 𝓐𝓷𝓷𝓪 𝓒𝓵𝓮𝓷𝓭𝓮𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰 & 𝓚𝓗𝓢- 

𝓡𝓮𝓪𝓭 𝓐𝓫𝓸𝓾𝓽 𝓘𝓽  
____________________________________________  
21.01.2015

 

Drogi Adrienie!

To mój pierwszy list, który do Ciebie piszę. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek Ci go dam. Bo mam tyle odwagi, ile małe dziecko, które boi się ludzi. Nasze pierwsze spotkanie. Nie było zbyt udane, ale zależy o którym mówimy, czy o pierwszej misji, czy o pierwszym twoim dniu w szkole. Nie martw się, już dawno wybaczyłam Ci wszystko co złego zrobiłeś. 

Nie będę miała odwagi by Ci to powiedzieć, tak wprost, więc napiszę. Zakochałam się w tobie, Adrienie. Bardzo cię kocham, od kiedy dałeś mi swoją parasolkę. To dlatego tak się dziwnie przy Tobie zachowuję, bo Cię kocham. I nie dlatego, że jesteś modelem, masz miliony, jak nie miliardy na koncie, tylko dlatego, że masz wspaniały charakter. Nie wiem czy czujesz coś do mnie, ale nie wiem, czy wiesz o co mi chodzi. Wiesz bycie Ladybug, wymaga więcej ode mnie i od Ciebie, pod maską Chat'a Noir'a. Nawet jakbyś mnie nie kochał, pogodzę się z tym. Może nie uda mi się, wstrzymać emocji, ale przynajmniej, będziesz wiedział, że będzie mi trudno przestać Ciebie kochać. Nie wiem, nic. Lecz wiem, że w pewnym momencie, może teraz, w tej sekundzie, lub minucie czytasz ten list i myślisz, czemu byłam taka dziecinna. Ale może to dlatego, że moje serce należy do Ciebie, a ja mam tylko te trzynaście, niedługo czternaście lat. Może czytasz ten list, kiedy masz dwadzieścia pięć lat, a może kiedy masz osiemnaście lat. Nie wiem. 

Może i zachowuję się, jakoś dziwnie przy tobie. Może się jąkam, składam dziwne frazy, jestem jakaś dziwna, ale pamiętaj. Będę Cię kochać, niezależnie od tego czy jesteś Adrienem, czy Chat'em. Będę obok i będę Cię Kochać. Zawsze. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng


	3. ☄ List numer dwa

𝓟𝓲𝓸𝓼𝓮𝓷𝓴𝓲 𝓹𝓻𝔃𝔂𝓹𝓲𝓼𝓪𝓷𝓮 𝓭𝓸 𝓽𝓮𝓰𝓸 𝓵𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓾:  
\- 𝓓𝓮𝓪𝓻 𝓜𝓮

\- 𝓞𝓵𝓭𝓮𝓻

______________________________________________

12\. 05. 2016

Drogi Adrienie! 

Minęły dwa lata, odkąd oboje zostaliśmy partnerami podczas zwalczania zła, w Paryżu. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że już dwa lata minęły tak szybko. Nie wiem czemu, ale miłość do Ciebie nie wygasa, a wręcz przeciwnie narasta z każdym dniem, godziną, minutą, sekundą. Mimo to, ogarnęłam się, jeśli chodzi o posiadanie twojej twarzy, w całym pokoju. Zostały tylko dwa, może trzy zdjęcia. Resztę spaliłam. Nie wiem czemu. 

Chcę Ci w tym liście powiedzieć, że jako Chat Noir jesteś jedną i tą samą osobą, którą kocham. Bardzo Cię kocham, wiesz? Nie no głupia ja, jak masz wiedzieć jak nie dałam Tobie pierwszego listu?! Dobra, nie zbaczajmy z tematu. Jako Chat Noir, jesteś bardziej śmiały, odważny i bardzo ważny dla mnie. Co z tego, że paryżanie widzą tylko mnie, a Ty stoisz w moim cieniu!? Dla mnie jesteśmy na równi i nie jestem jakąś ważną osobą. Przecież my tylko wypełniamy nasz cel, którym jest ochrona świata. Mimo to, z czasem na szczęście zostałeś zauważony. Wiem jakiego masz ojca, nie wiem niestety jak mam Tobie pomóc. Lecz bardzo bym chciała. 

Mam nadzieję, że przez te dwa lata masz lepsze relacje ze swoim ojcem. Nie mogłabym znieść w twoich oczach, bólu jaki on Tobie sprawia. 

Ostatnie co chcę Ci powiedzieć w tym liście, to to, że jesteś moim partnerem. Niezastąpionym partnerem. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng


	4. ☄List numer trzy

𝓟𝓲𝓸𝓼𝓮𝓷𝓴𝓲 𝓹𝓻𝔃𝔂𝓹𝓲𝓼𝓪𝓷𝓮 𝓭𝓸 𝓽𝓮𝓰𝓸 𝓵𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓾:

\- 𝓘 𝓪𝓶 𝓪 𝓜𝓮𝓼𝓼  
-𝓛𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓦𝓪𝔂 𝓨𝓸𝓾 𝓛𝓲𝓮  
______________________________

24\. 08.2019

Drogi Adrienie!

Minęły chyba trzy lata, ogółem. Skończyliśmy dwa lata temu liceum i College. Nie wiem, jakim cudem, ale jestem na studiach, na których ty też jesteś. Nawet nie wiem, jak ale mieszkamy w tym samym akademiku. Minął rok, od kiedy ujawniliśmy sobie tożsamość, ja nie byłam zaskoczona, ani zawiedziona ale ty najwyraźniej, tak. Smutno mi się zrobiło. Myślisz, że nie widziałam jak udajesz radość, że to ja jestem twoją Buginette? Kiedy to piszę mam łzy w oczach. Chce mi się płakać, ale nie mogę. Udaję silną. Udaję, bo taka nie jestem. Jestem krucha, łatwo mnie zranić, skrzywdzić i złamać. 

Nie wiem dlaczego byłeś zawiedziony. Mam nadzieję, że nie dlatego, że myślałeś o mnie jak o nieskazitelnej dziewczynie. Nie byłam, nie jestem i nie będę idealna. Zrozum. Chciałabym byś był, ze mnie dumny. Nie będziesz pewnie, ale to nic. Za bardzo Cię kocham, żebym Cię mogła opuścić. Za bardzo. Mam wielką nadzieję, że pogodzisz się z tym, że ja idealna nie jestem, że to była tylko maska, a prawdziwa ja mam wady. Dam Tobie czas ale nie opuszczę Cię. Bo jak wiesz, za bardzo kocham Cię, z maską lub bez niej. 

Jesteś jedynym, który zna mnie z maską i bez. Nie wiem, może w końcu będziesz szczęśliwy, że ja jestem twoją Buginette. 

Twoja Buginette,

Marinette Dupain-Cheng


	5. List numer cztery

𝓟𝓲𝓸𝓼𝓮𝓷𝓴𝓲 𝓹𝓻𝔃𝔂𝓹𝓲𝓼𝓪𝓷𝓮 𝓭𝓸 𝓽𝓮𝓰𝓸 𝓵𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓾:

\- 𝔀𝓪𝓽𝓬𝓱- 𝓑𝓲𝓵𝓵𝓲𝓮 𝓔𝓲𝓵𝓲𝓼𝓱 

\- 𝓕𝓲𝓻𝓮𝓯𝓵𝓲𝓮𝓼

_________________________________

05.06.2021

Drogi Adrienie!

Nie wiem czy nie zmienię, na "Drogi Mężu!", bo ślub wzięliśmy ślub dwa miesiące temu. Nie wiem co cię skłoniło do tej decyzji, bo mimo tego, że pogodziłeś się z tym, że idealna nie jestem. 

Nie martw się, że może jestem smutna z tego powodu, bo nie jestem. A nawet skrycie o tym marzyłam. Lecz boli mnie to, że nie chciałeś nigdy ze mną być. Nie wiesz skąd to wiem? Stąd, że widziałam twój dziennik. Przepraszam, że to przeczytałam go całego, lecz nie mogę być całe życie oszukiwana. To by zniszczyło moje i twoje życie zwłaszcza. Każdego dnia opadam z sił, bo jestem zmęczona, jak ciągle idziesz spać na kanapę czuję się po prostu nieważna dla Ciebie. Jakbyś był ze mną z jakiegoś po prostu obowiązku.

Lecz nie odejdę od Ciebie, bo za bardzo Cię kocham, wiesz? Nie opuszczę Cię, nawet gdybym bardzo chciała, bo za bardzo czuję, że Ciebie potrzebuję. Mimo tego, że z nie chęcią odwzajemniasz pocałunki, to ja czuję się źle. Boli mnie serce. Nie możesz, sobie wyobrazić jak bardzo czuję się samotna, gdy mnie olewasz...

Twoja na zawsze,

Marinette Dupain-Cheng


	6. List numer pięć

𝓟𝓲𝓸𝓼𝓮𝓷𝓴𝓲 𝓹𝓻𝔃𝔂𝓹𝓲𝓼𝓪𝓷𝓮 𝓭𝓸 𝓵𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓾:  
\- 𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓓𝓸𝓬𝓽𝓸𝓻 𝓢𝓪𝓲𝓭

\- 𝓢𝔀𝓮𝓽𝓽 𝓛𝓲𝓽𝓽𝓵𝓮 𝓛𝓲𝓮𝓼

__________________________

19\. 05. 2023

 

Drogi Adrienie!

To mój ostatni chyba list do Ciebie. Leżę w tym szpitalu już chyba trzy miesiące. Białaczka odebrała mi moje wszystkie włosy, oraz szczęście. Zostawiam Ci pod opieką Emmę, mam nadzieję, że uda Ci się znaleźć inną kobietę, którą pokochasz. Mam nadzieję, że Ci się to uda, bo ja nie mogłam dać Tobie szczęścia. 

Emma ma dopiero dwa latka ale ma prawo, by inna kobieta się nią zajęła. Mówiłam tyle razy, że nie mogę Cię opuścić. A teraz zrobię to nie z własnej woli, tylko Boga. Nie płacz za mną, bo to nie potrzebne. Będę tu zawsze mimo, że nie będę ciałem, lecz będę duchem. Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz sobie kogoś innego, bo wolę byś nie był samotny. 

Pamiętaj, cokolwiek postanowisz, ja to zaakceptuję. 

Twoja 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng


	7. Epilog i notka od autorki

Droga Marinette!

Nie wierzyłem, że kiedykolwiek napiszę do Ciebie list, ale muszę. Nie będzie on długi, ale to u mnie norma. Nie wierzę, że myślałaś, że nie znajdę tych pięciu listów. Zapewne sześć, z tych jedenastu uległo spaleniu, ale chociaż one się ostały. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w słowa lekarza, jak powiedział, że jesteś chora na Białaczkę. Cały mój świat się zawalił.

Miałem nadzieję, że zestarzejemy się i wychowamy Emmę, że mnie nie opuścisz, aż do naszej śmierci. Lecz widocznie się myliłem. Już się nie obudzę obok Ciebie, to wszystko nie okaże się snem, tylko koszmarną prawdą. Której nigdy nie chciałbym zaznać. Ja Ciebie kocham, nawet wtedy kiedy zdawało Ci się, że nie chciałem tego wszystkiego. Bo ja chciałem. Jak cholera. Nawet jak umrę to będę z tobą.

Nie wierzę, że każesz mi szukać kogoś innego. Przecież nikt nie zastąpi mi Ciebie, Fiołku. Nikt. Nawet najlepsza kobieta na świecie, Tobie nie dorówna, bo to Ty jesteś najlepsza i idealna. 

Twój Adrien Agreste

Ps. Słabą kryjówkę wybrałaś sobie, na ukrycie listów. 

_____________________________________________

Dziękuję za przeczytanie tej książki.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Elliezabethnoella


End file.
